dancing with my cupcakes
by loveantauri
Summary: one-shot. grungekitty game! gibson made a horrible mistake, he ATE THE CUPCAKE! now otto must try to make one for his own. but will he make a disaster. explore the kitchen, dress like crazy, dye chiro's hair. will otto return to normal? will chiro get his old hair back or will he...HAVE GET A BOWL CUT? (this kinda story happens when you are sleepy and watch too much smosh...)


**So, I am playing the grungekitty challenge! This going to be very ramdom!**

**ok, here we go!**

* * *

The hyper force thought this was the end, there was no hope.

No there was no hope

There they were crying, well…most of them, for the terrible thing it had happened.

Gibson…

Ate…

The cupcake

"you bastard!" spark said crying

"I…I didn't meant to, it was there, so I though nobody wanted…"

nova picked a hammer and hit the blue monkey on the head several times.

"you have no idea how I worked for that cupcake!" nova screamed

"oh Gibson, you should have asked first , now none of us can have a bite of that delicious cupcake, or its pink frost that covered its vanilla flavored spongy center…" antauri said, floating beside chiro, who had saliva coming out of his mouth.

"I don't accept it! I-I I will make MY own cupcake!" the green simean added. All the team laughed

"hahaha! What! You don't even know how to use an oven" the pilot added with a smile on his face

"or a spoon" chiro whispered

otto glared at them and left to the kitchen with no words.

"I'll show them!" he thought

the rest of the monkeys stared at the direction their green friend went.

…

…

"sooo, who wants to buy more cupcakes?" the monkey boy suggested, and all of them left the super robot.

What a biiig mistake

Meanwhile the cooking genius, otto, grabbed a bowl.

"so…what can a cupcake possibly be made of?"

he grabbed flour, butter, a toast, sugar, milk, cereal, vanilla and a strange powder that was on the table

"yeah, that might do it"

he smashed the eggs in the bowl, all the egg. He pored 4 cups of sugar, the toast, 1 cup of cereal, 3 spoons of vanilla and strange powder, 4 cups of flour, one cup of milk and blend them all. It smelled very weird.]

"looks great! Now…I guess I have to put it on the oven"

he placed the horrific thing on a muffin pan and heated the oven to max.

he then waited 30 minutes

he got them out and took a bite of it creation…

"and that how I, the great SPRX-77, found the missing object that the poor lady could not find, and saved the day"

"…it was a paper clip sparks…" the yellow simian said

"yes! A magic pink paper clip" nova rolled her eyes the monkey team entered the room… to find a huge mess in the robot.

"…what happened here" chiro asked. When a voice answered

"welcome stranger to the amazing world of CUPCAKELAND!"

"otto?" the blue simian asked when he saw the mechanical hanging on the roof

"what ya' want"

"well…what are you doing on the roof…"

"I dunno"

all the team stared at the green simian , that was taking a bite of his burned cupcake.

They all continued to walk around the main room and do what they usually do, ignoring otto.

The green monkey swayed around the roof. He was wearing a cape, a leaf crown and a candy necklace.

"cupcakes cupcakes! Cupcakes cupcakes! Dancing with my cupcakes, yeah baby. Dancing with my cupcakes! I love my cupcakes! Cupcakes are my favorite thing in the world, one time I ate about 22, cupcake make me super happy! If this made sense it would be crappy!" otto sang

"otto please! We are trying to concentrate here" the blue genius said coming out of his lab.

"you don't tell me what to do!" the crazy simian spat on Gibson, that started to run like crazy around the room, looking for a paper to clean it up

"he he he…I might actually like the new otto" sparks smiled

"something is wrong with him, perhaps the cupcakes he made him mad" the silver simian looked worried at the crazy cupcake king.

"well, will think about it tomorrow, I am really tired. I going to sleep". The leader stood up and left to his room.

"oh, this is going to be fun!" otto whispered getting a marker and blue dye.

Chiro waked up on the morning, he rubbed his eyes, stretched his arms and got out of bed.

He walked to the bathroom, his vision a bit blurred, and glazed at the mirror. He let out a loud scream

"Chiro!" the second in command rushed to the room, the rest of the team, but otto, following behind

"chiro what's...!" all the team stared at their leader, someone painted a mustache and some glasses with a black marker, cut and dyed his hair with blue

"I have to draw this!" sparks got a pencil and a paper and sketched the boy. Nova glared at him and threw the pen out of his hands

"its no time now sparks…this is a complete disaster, he looks…horrible"

"this might be ottos doing" antauri added.

"they went to the main room, to find that the green simian passed out on the floor.

"I told him so" the pilot smiled looking at the cupcake on his hand

"I should analyze the contents of that cupcake, who knows, maybe is poisonos!" Gibson said

"yeah, you stay here with otto, will go to the barber, I can't stand t see chiro so…well…ugly"

the smart simians nodded and the team rushed towards the barber, all shuggazoom stared at the boy, the gossip spread all over the city, chiro had blue hair.

Moment later they arrived at the barber.

"welcome my children, do you want a change of style?" a weird old man asked, the barber.

"yeah yeah yeah, just take this blue out of my hair a try to fix my hair style please"

"oh sure thing boy" he started to wash chiro's hair with shampoo, taking all the blue dye out of his hair "you know boy, these reminds me of the time I had to fix the hair of my poodle, trixie, that got red because of the wine that fell over her."

"oh…that's cool" the kid smiled awkwardly at the man, that stared into hi eyes

"you got some big eyes! Are they real?"

"…yeah…" the leader was interrupted by the kooky old man "that's impossibru! How you do it!"

"I was born that way…I guess" he gave the old man an awkward smile

"its unfair! Why can't I have them myself"

the old man continued to cut his hair while jabbering some things

"he lost his mind" antauri whispered to his team, the rest nodded.

"okay, boy! I finished, why don't you look at your new self?"

when chiro stared at the mirror he almost died. He had…the bowl cut…

"the bowl cut…THE BOWL CUT!" chiro ran aroud the rom, trying to remove the horrible cut the crazy man made him. When he looked at kooky man, he was talking to his scissor, so the monkey backed off and ran awy as fast as the could…

soo

sooooo

soooooooo!

_The end_

**Okk…what did I just write…**

**I…I don't even know. I hope I am no missing anything**

**The list was:**

**cupcakes**

**-pink paper clip**

**-cereal**

**-a hammer**

**-toast**

**-Gibson getting hit on the head**

**-a kooky old guy**

**-the color blue**

**-someone doing a spit-take**

**-Nova throwing a pen**

**-a hair cut**

**-a marker**

**-a candy necklace**

**-an abrupt ending**


End file.
